


Picnic

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ?? probably, Character Death, Drowning, Multi, Pokemon Death, entourageshipping has a pokemon child, their name is manaphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: I ran over to Platinum and shoved Manaphy into her arms, hearing an angry noise from her as i grabbed two of my pokeballs off the table, throwing them into the sky “Chahiko! Go get the pokeballs from the children! Zelhiko, help Dia in the water!” i shouted, watching the pokemon burst out of the balls and dart to do their jobs.
Relationships: Platinum Berlitz/Diamond/Pearl
Kudos: 8





	Picnic

I stared at the water for a few seconds, i was kind of scared of swimming after the whole incident with team galactic. I jumped slightly when i heard a whistle behind me, turning around to see Platinum grinning and holding the manaphy we had all been raising together. 

“Need something?” I asked after a moment, pushing myself to my feet and walking over “its your turn to try and feed it Pearly” I rolled my eyes a bit and chuckled, taking the manaphy from her and bouncing it in my arms a bit, smiling lovingly.

“Where’s Dia? he loves feeding Manaphy” “He likes feeding everything” Platina softly hit my shoulder, noticing my flinch immediately and apologizing under her breath. “its alright Lil miss” “I don't get why you still call me that. Anyway, Diamond’s on a walk around the lake right now”

I scoffed softly “Dia on a walk? that's a miracle” “Don’t be rude” I laughed a bit, smiling and looking off a bit into the distance, seeing some kids playing with fishing rods “Maybe hes talking to Mesprit?” I suggested after a second. 

Platinum gave a light shrug, turning back to what she was doing. That happened to be ‘prepping’ food. Also known as she was making small sandwiches look fancy on plates somehow. I leaned over a bit to look over her shoulder, steadying the Manaphy that immediately began to cling to my arms.

“What are you doing with that stuff?” “Something my butler used to do” I stuck my tongue out and raspberried at her, only getting the response of her wiping her cheek and giving me a glare that I couldn’t tell if it was mocking or real. “I have to take some responsibility with you two boys. Go feed the Manaphy, Pearl”

I blinked, then nodded after a moment, backing off and going to sit next to the water again. Something hit the back of my head and i yelped, tensing up, hearing a multitude of panicked apologies from the girl behind me a second later. “Its- its alright! calm down Lil miss i'm fine” I turned around to face her, putting a hand out towards her.

She stared at me for a second, before presumably deciding it was okay and huffing in relief, turning around again. I looked at what had hit me, seeing a bag of pokemon food. I gave an empty laugh and picked it up, beginning to feed the manaphy–

Well. argue with it. Every time i moved food close to its mouth it would slap its little nubby hand at mine. I stared at it after a few minutes, about a fourth of the way through the bag “You’re feeding the magikarp well Manaphy, but you need the food too.” It turned its head away from me.

“Come on, Lil miss made it” I tried again, getting it slapped out of my hand again. I sighed lightly, before deciding to just give up, looking around again. I saw the kids from before-. Throwing pokeballs into the lake.

Panic shot into me after only a few seconds of staring, but someone else was surprisingly faster then me for once, because Diamond came running out of the forest and grabbed one of the kids arms, trying to yank the pokeballs out of their hands before just pushing them to the ground and canonballing into the water.

I ran over to Platinum and shoved Manaphy into her arms, hearing an angry noise from her as i grabbed two of my pokeballs off the table, throwing them into the sky “Chahiko! Go get the pokeballs from the children! Zelhiko, help Dia in the water!” i shouted, watching the pokemon burst out of the balls and dart to do their jobs.

Platinum stared at me for a moment, before looking at the kids i had instructed Chahiko to steal the pokeballs from. “Whats going on? What were they doing?? Why is Diamond in the water?” I blinked, not yet processing what she said. I glanced at her after a minute “Throwing pokeballs into the water. the buttons will malfunction.” 

She blinked, putting Manaphy down on the table and kissing its head, before running to go help Chahiko collect the pokeballs from the kids. I glanced at Manaphy “..guess im taking care of you” i muttered after a moment, softly lifting it and watching the commotion from afar.

After about two minutes, it clicked in my mind that Dia hadn’t emerged yet. It took me about five seconds to process that before i had manaphy back on the table and was running to leap into the water.

I swam through the water as quick as i could, forcing my eyes to stay open. I looked around, seeing only blurry circular shapes, which i immediately reached out for and grabbed, feeling the pokeball button on a few of them, the ones i didn't feel it on i just dropped, assuming they were rocks.

After a bit of swimming i saw a bigger blob in the water, slightly red colored. I swam toward it quickly and grabbed onto it, now knowing it was Dia, who was hugging pokeballs to his chest and curled up. I started pulling him out of the water quickly, before spotting a Orange shape coming toward me quickly.

I passed the pokeballs to Zelhiko and the Buizels friends, and they also took Dia from me to swim to the surface, meanwhile i dived deeper looking for more pokeballs with two of the other buizels, and what was apparently a Finneon.

We collected quite a few pokeballs together before something else clicked in my mind, i couldn't breathe underwater. The second that thought passed my mind i instinctively tried to breathe in through my nose, feeling a burning sensation slam through my body. My eyes closed tightly and i started trying to swim up, trying to hold my breath again, but i had to exhale, which led to another inhale. 

After a few minutes i was just inhaling water every few seconds, starting to try breathing faster out of panic. My body felt both like it was burning and ice cold. The Buizel that hadn't dived deeper to get more pokeballs was trying to push me up towards the surface, which wasn't doing much, arceus bless him though. The ice seemed to freeze in me as i inhaled again, before supposedly exploding with heat as i lost the ability to see.

Everything was dark and i realized it was very quiet under the water, despite thinking i could've sworn i heard the buizel next to me seconds earlier. I thought for a few seconds, smiling lightly as i pictured Dia and Platina.


End file.
